puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Minoru Fujita
|weight = |birth_date = |birth_place = Onoda, Yamaguchi, Japan |resides = |billed = |trainer = Kazuo Sakurada Yoshihiro Tajiri |debut = April 11, 1997 }} is a Japanese professional wrestler contracted to Tokyo Gurentai where he proforms under the ring name Fujita 'and he wrestle in Michinoku Pro Wrestling under his real name. He wreslted for Pro Wrestling Zero1, where he is a former AWA World Junior Heavyweight Champion, having won a tournament final against Takuya Sugawara. Career Fujita started in Big Japan Pro Wrestling as a protégé of its top junior heavyweight, Yoshihiro Tajiri. When Tajiri, who was Big Japan junior heavyweight champion, quit the company and gave up the title, Fujita had a decision match against Katsumi Usuda from the Battlarts promotion but ended up losing. Fujita spent his time leaving Big Japan to venture into other Japanese independents, meeting Ikuto Hidaka of Battlarts along the way and making memorable tag team matches with him. The combination, however, despite their combined talent, could not have a future due to their separate schedules; Fujita tried a move to Michinoku Pro Wrestling in 2000, but despite the higher exposure, it did little for him financially and did not raise his stock as a viable junior heavyweight contender. He thus headed for Mexico and Puerto Rico, where he won his first major title, the International Wrestling Association junior heavyweight title. Returning to Japan in 2002, he entered New Japan Pro Wrestling (to which he had been once before, in a Best of the Super Junior tournament), to challenge the heavyweight division, but nothing came out of it. He then headed to Taka Michinoku's Kaientai Dojo promotion, but despite being promoted as a tough-to beat heel, he was never able to win titles there. A change of pace came in 2004 when he joined Pro Wrestling Zero-One, where old friend Hidaka awaited. The two began teaming more frequently and this time they clicked, collecting several tag team titles along the way. Their greatest victory came in March 2006, when they defeated Pro Wrestling Noah stars Yoshinobu Kanemaru and Takashi Sugiura to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. Since then Fujita has been a rising star in Japan and has finally shed the "underachiever" tag he was saddled with by foreign observers of puroresu. In wrestling *'Finishing moves :*''BONEYARD'' (Side single leg Boston crab facelock) :*''Fujita Driver'' (Sitout scoop slam piledriver) :*''Fujita Driver II'' / Sasuke Segway (Scoop brainbuster) :*''Sasuke Device'' (Hammerlock lifting DDT) *'Signature moves' :*Dropkick :*Enzuigiri :*Facewash :*Hurricanrana :*Multiple suplex variations ::*Dragon ::*German ::*Northern lights :*Running elbow smash to a cornered opponent :*Suicide dive *'With Ikuto Hidaka' :*''Union DDT'' (Top rope tornado DDT by Hidaka from Fujita's shoulders) Championships and accomplishments *'Premier Wrestling Federation' :*PWF Unified Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ikuto Hidaka *'Dramatic Dream Team' :*Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) :*DDT KO-D Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with HARASHIMA :*UWA World Trios Championship (2 times) – with Mazada and Nosawa Rongai *'International Wrestling Association' :*IWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*UWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Kohaku Wrestling Wars' :*UWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Masamune *'Kyushu Pro Wrestling' ** Kyushu Pro Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Genkai *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' *Tohoku Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ikuto Hidaka :*UWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Ikuto Hidaka *'Pro Wrestling FREEDOMS' :*King of FREEDOM World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kenji Fukimoto *'Pro Wrestling Noah' :*GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ikuto Hidaka *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' :*AWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Ikuto Hidaka (1) and Takuya Sugawara (1) :*NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Ikuto Hidaka (1) and Takuya Sugawara (1) :*WDB Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Saki Maemura :*Passion Cup Tag Tournament (2007) :*Tenkaichi Jr. (2006) *'Tokyo Gurentai' :*Tokyo World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Tokyo Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mazada *'Tokyo Sports' :*Best Tag Team Award (2005) with Ikuto Hidaka *'Wrestle-1' :*UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) – with Mazada and Nosawa Rongai References Category:Wrestlers Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Roster Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 Roster Category:Tokyo Gurentai Category:Axe Army Category:AJPW Roster